


Haunted Still

by MoonRuiner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRuiner/pseuds/MoonRuiner
Summary: "Cry into chest" for alphyne





	Haunted Still

**Author's Note:**

> Got a LOT of prompts to work on, almost close to a bingo already so lets see what happens!

We don't have much choice over our anxieties. We can choose to let them take us over. We can choose to put ourselves in situations where we are uncomfortable and are forced to face our fears. And sure, that can make us stronger... But sometimes, in our most vulnerable states of being... Where we are totally defenseless and ill-prepared to combat those thoughts and feelings with ration and reason...

 

We can break.

 

Alphys had been kicking around under the sheets and muttering something just under her breath. A cold sweat forming on her brow that now twitched into a frown. Her hand waved over the side of the bed, batting and grabbing at air. All this fidgeting and whispering was enough to rouse Undyne who slept by her side. Sometime in the night, the two drifted separate ways.

 

Undyne's one eye barely made out the blurry silhouette of the nightstand, she could very well tell it was still the dead of night. And yet, couldn't tell what time the clock was reading.

 

Now those whispers starting to crescendo a little higher, a pitiful whine came alongside them too, " _nnoo..no... puh.... nnn..._ "

 

It got Undyne to lift her head up off the pillow, "mm, Al?" her voice groggy as she turned over to her other side, "Al... Alphys?"

 

Her ears started to pick up the sound of Alphy's quickening breath, it was light, shallow. As Undyne scooted closer, she could lean over her and see her face now. Still, her vision wasn't great, but the frown was evident enough to make out. Now Alphy's sleep talking got louder, mostly incoherent, broken language that was the tail end of a word or sentence.

 

"L.... me..... Hohh... oh..Ah-Ahhh-AAHHH!" Alphys now started to flail her arms and legs, "AAHH!! OFF! GET OFF! **GET OFF!!** "

 

Undyne had to quickly grab Alphy's wrist to keep her from socking her in the face, "Al! Alphys! **WAKE UP!** "

 

That was enough to finally get the yellow lizard to snap her eyes open, stilling herself and panting as she stared at the ceiling, just in her peripheral was Undyne.

 

"Al?? You alright??" Undyne asked.

 

The imagery of the dream was slowly burning out of her mind just as quickly as it had taken over, but she already knew what it all was. Morphed bodies, melting, wailing in her face and absorbing her in, breaking her apart into pieces of dust to then be consumed... The... Amalgamates were never a threat to her, and when they were brought back to the surface and reunited with their families, it was bittersweet. Really, Alphys had thought she put that past guilt behind her, that feeling of being just a garbage monster for doing what she had done without proper research or even finding a solution now. It haunted her. Still.

 

Alphys's breathing hitched as her eyes watered, turning herself over to curl into Undyne's body and press her face to Undyne's chest. Choking up sobs and clinging for coddling. In response, Undyne didn't protest, even embraced Alphys as she lied back down beside her and petted her head, "It's alright. You're alright." Undyne spoke, letting Alphys spend the rest of the night up against her like this, sobbing profusely.

 


End file.
